


[Podfic] Magical Misfire

by Tamsin_Willoughby



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Femslash, Modern AU, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, kink: tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamsin_Willoughby/pseuds/Tamsin_Willoughby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gwen sighed, long-suffering after several years of having a girlfriend who was also a witch." Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Magical Misfire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Magical Misfire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/117848) by [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights). 



**Title:** [Magical Misfire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/117848)  
 **Author:** [such-heights](http://such-heights.livejournal.com)  
 **Reader:** [tamsinwillougby](http://tamsinwillougby.livejournal.com)  
 **Fandom:** Merlin  
 **Pairing:** Gwen/Morgana  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Summary:** "Gwen sighed, long-suffering after several years of having a girlfriend who was also a witch."  
 **File info:** mp3, 6.5 MB, 4:47 minutes  
 **Link:** [download at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?clulnvbpl5ad1ym)

**Notes:**

Made for [Kisses II](http://audiofemme.dreamwidth.org/)

A big thank you to cantarina for her help!

Feedback is very welcome!


End file.
